


squeeze a little tighter 'till we can't breathe

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Prompt Advent day 8: Holiday ritual/ traditionMichael and Alex realize neither of them know how to do Christmas, but somehow, they still manage to do it right.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	squeeze a little tighter 'till we can't breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is called what it's called other than that I've had Monster in Me in my head all day.   
> This is pure fluff, and to be honest, we need more fluff. 
> 
> The prompt of holiday ritual got me thinking that maybe Michael and Alex wouldn't have any, because of their shitty childhoods.

‘So, uh, what are we supposed to do now?’ Michael was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the Christmas tree.

It was kind of a sad looking one. Not the tree itself, but the decorations. Michael and Alex had realized pretty quickly that neither of them owned any Christmas ornaments or anything like that. They’d bought some string lights and a few ornaments, but they also didn’t want to spend a bucketload of money on something they’d only use once a year. So the tree, about as tall as Michael, was lit up, but only had about eight different ornaments in it.

‘I don’t know.’ Alex shrugged, handing Michael a cup of coffee before sitting down on the chair closest to him. It was Christmas morning and Alex was starting to realize neither of them really knew _how_ to do Christmas.

‘Presents?’ Michael asked, he looked enthusiastic and it made Alex smile. He was glad both of them had broken the “let’s just not do presents” deal. Especially because it made Michael smile like that. ‘Or is there supposed to be some kind of ritual to this?’

‘I’d like to think we can make our own?’ Alex asked, he really didn’t know. Christmas had never really been a big thing in their house. His father didn’t ever get them presents, especially not Alex, because they were always on the naughty-list, or whatever other bullshit he’d made them believe as kids.

‘Well, okay, I want presents first.’ Michael decided, clapping his hands together once. Buffy looked up from her bed near the couch.

‘Okay, presents, then breakfast?’ Alex asked and Michael nodded. Alex motioned for him to go ahead. Michael all but threw himself at the tree to get the first gift. He picked two, one he handed to Alex and the other he set on his own lap.

He looked so warm and soft and happy like this. In a really ugly, but soft as fuck, sweater Isobel had bought him, the sleeves pushed up. His hair all messy and silky looking, eyes warm and wide as he waited for Alex to start. Alex felt the soft smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

Alex started peeling off the tapes keeping the wrapping paper together. Michael didn’t seem to feel the need to be careful, he just ripped off the wrapping paper, making Alex laugh. He made sure to keep his eyes on Michael as he unwrapped the gift, wanting to make sure to catch his honest reaction.

The first gift Alex had gotten him was a book about astrophysics, stuff Alex wouldn’t even pretend to understand. Michael grinned when he read the title and flipped the book over to check the back, he seemed to read and actually understand the scientific mumbo jumbo on the back.

‘Cool, I haven’t read this one yet.’ Michael grinned, beaming at Alex.

‘Good.’ Alex said, turning his attention back to his own gift. He pulled off the wrapping paper to find- ‘Socks?’ He could see Michael flush a little.

‘Yeah, you’ve always got such cold feet- foot?, anyways, they’re the fluffy socks, I figured they might help keep you a little warmer.’ Michael said, trying very hard not to show how nervous he was. Alex made sure to smile brightly. He pulled the lid off the carton box, he stroked the socks, they were super soft.

‘Awesome.’ He said. ‘And because I only have one foot, I only have to wear one at a time. Less laundry.’ Alex smirked and Michael laughed.

‘Exactly, we both know how much you hate doing laundry.’

‘How much _we_ hate doing laundry.’ Alex corrected him. Michael made a dismissive noise and waved his hand. Michael set the book aside with great care and that made something warm spark in Alex’s stomach. Alex plucked one of the socks, a fluffy white one with blue polar bears on them, out of the box and slipped it on his bare foot before setting the rest of the box aside. ‘Next?’ He asked.

Michael grinned, taking another present for himself and handing one more to Alex. The next present had been wrapped in bright red paper with little Christmas trees on it. It was long and rectangular and it was surprisingly heavy.

‘I packed that one myself.’ Michael said proudly and Alex grinned.

‘It looks great, now I’m going to ruin it though.’ He said, making sure to admire the sharp folds and the pristine looking wrapping again.

‘That’s what it’s for.’ Michael shrugged. So Alex pulled the wrapping paper off and found a mysterious looking box. Plain, black made of thick carton. He made a face at Michael, he was watching him carefully, a light blush high on his cheeks, but steady.

So Alex opened the box. Whatever he’d been expecting, this wasn’t it. Laying inside the box is a sleek looking- well, Alex could only really describe it as-

‘It’s a prosthetic. Well, I hope it will function as one. I know yours gets really uncomfortable and that you can’t really run with it. I spend ages trying to get it right and I have no idea if it will actually work well or if you hate it or if this was a terrible idea I just wanted you to be more comfortable-‘

Alex could feel the first tear spill from his eyes and it stopped Michael dead in his tracks. He stopped moving and it looked like breathing. Alex tried to find words.

‘Oh my god, you hate it. I’m so sorry, I’ll take it away, I’ll burn it-‘

‘Michael.’ Alex managed, and Michael froze again. ‘Stop.’ Michael nodded, firmly pressing his lips together. He looked torn between reaching out and giving Alex space. Alex needed to use his words. ‘I- Thank you.’ Michael seemed to let that sink in for a second and then deflated. A tentative smile spread over his face.

‘I uh- I tried to make it as comfortable as possible, and I’m pretty sure you should be able to run with this as well. I looked up some of the most high tech and innovative new prosthetics and uh, I made this.’ Michael said and Alex carefully put the box aside and then launched himself forward into Michael’s arms. Michael let out a little surprised puff of air as he got a little squished between Alex and the couch. He managed to straighten his legs as Alex settled on his lap. He laughed, warm and bright, and If Alex had been cold before, that was all gone now.

‘Thank you, thank you, I don’t know what else to say.’ He pulled back a little so he could look Michael dead in the eye. ‘I love you.’ Michael smiled, brighter than anything Alex had ever seen before and he just had to kiss him. He felt a little like he’d die if he didn’t.

And he didn’t want to die anymore, so he kissed him. Michael groaned in the back of his throat and pulled Alex closer. Alex dug his fingers into Michael’s curls and tried to say everything he didn’t have the words for with his tongue. Michael seemed to understand, he melted under Alex’s hands, the pure heat of him racking up to almost too much.

‘I have something for you.’ Alex whispered against Michael’s mouth as they had to part for breath. Alex hadn’t planned on giving it to him today, but what the hell, what was he waiting for anyways?

‘If it involves you getting off my lap, I don’t want it.’ Michael said, sounding half-way towards wrecked already.

‘It’s a good gift.’

‘You’re the best gift, the only gift I need.’ Michael said dramatically. Alex rolled his eyes at that.

‘Okay Romeo, that’s a little much.’ Michael laughed. Alex set his hands on Michael’s shoulders firmly and pushed himself to his feet. His leg protested loudly, but Alex ignored it.

‘Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave!’ Michael called after him as he headed into the bedroom. Alex sighed and dug around the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Michael never went in this drawer, at Alex’s request. He picked up the cloth bundle and carried it back to the living room with him. It wasn’t big, nor heavy, but it still felt like Alex was carrying most of the world in the little bundle. Michael was still sitting on the floor, looking thoroughly kissed and he licked his lips the second his eyes landed on Alex again.

He carefully lowered himself to the floor across from Michael. He looked curious now. Alex only hesitated for a second before holding the little bundle out to Michael.

‘It’s not a weird alien baby, I promise.’ Alex said as Michael accepted it like he was, well, holding a baby.

‘Hey, it’s Roswell, you never know.’ Michael defended himself.

‘Would I keep a baby in the bottom drawer?’ Alex asked.

‘ _Oh_ this is the secret thing that was in there?’ Michael grinned. ‘Awesome.’

‘Go ahead.’ Alex encouraged, trying to swallow away the lump in his throat. Michael was still grinning as he started to unfold the bundle. The smile fell off his face the second he saw the first glimpse of it. It was replaced by a sort of awed look.

‘You didn’t.’ He said into the silence.

‘I did.’

‘When?’

‘About a week ago, I was still trying to find the right time to give it to you.’ Alex said with a shrug.

‘You found the last piece.’ Michael said, running his fingers over the soft, glowing surface of the last piece of the alien console. The colours swirled and twisted and turned under his fingers.

‘Yeah. I figured you could finally finish it, see what it was really supposed to look like.’ Michael looked up at him, eyes wide and warm and Alex felt so… _loved_.

‘Thank you.’ Michael said, eyes darting down to the piece for a second.

‘Just make me one promise.’ Alex said, pressing his lips together before continuing. ‘If you ever decide to go anywhere with it, take me with you.’ Michael’s face was open, honest and warm.

‘I promise.’ And Alex believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
